pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 34
<< Poprzednia część - Dobrze, dobrze. Doktorze, później dokończymy. – Czarodziej, pingwin i kuc poszli do centrum sterowania. - Jakie przewidywania? - Opustoszałe laboratorium Uranowców. Nic szczególnego. - Laboratorium?! – krzyknął Geralt – Ja tam nie idę. To robota dla Luke’a i Doktora. - Masz rację Geralt. Zostaję z tobą – rzekł Gladus. - I ja, jak wszyscy, to wszyscy – dodał Altor. - Znajdzie się jakiś czwarty pancerny? – uwierzcie lub nie, ale serial „Czterej pancerni i pies” jest nadal emitowany, a jego popularność nie słabnie. Nawet doczekał się masy remake’ów i filmów, ale większość widzów i tak woli oryginał. Rahip pogrzebał coś w danych i rzekł: - Całkiem niedaleko jest planeta REstaliens. Zamieszkała tam cywilizacja, która jednak została zniszczona na początku cywilizowanego życia. Zapewne będą jakieś stare ruiny lub świątynie – tutaj mrugnął do Krexa. - Chłopaki, lecę z wami – krzyknął podróżnik. - Cerper, znasz starożytne języki, możesz się im przydać – stwierdził mag. Po szybkim przeliczeniu stanu osobowego obu grup, Rody One powiedział. - Ja także z nimi polecę. - Zaraz, zaraz. Geralt, zakosiłeś wszystkich wojowników. Gladus idzie z nami – powiedział Luke. - Dlaczego akurat ja? - Krzyki Altora się nam raczej nie przydadzą, ale twoje miecze to inna historia. A jeśli tylko mogę uciec od Geralta, to to robię. - Spokojnie Gladus, załatwimy to demokratycznie – Geralt i Altor razem z Argharianinem przeszli w bardziej odosobnione miejsce. - To kto jest za tym, by Gladus został tu? – Geralt i Altor podnieśli ręce. – Przegłosowane, zostajesz – ogłosił Geralt. – To kto idzie z nami? - Już ustalone – stwierdził Zheng i podszedł do reszty. - Ok., wysiadajcie już. Luke, Leila, Rahip, Spacewalker, Gladus i Doktor wyszli ze statku. Steve z resztą poleciał na REstaliens. Pozostali na Uranii weszli do wielkiego kompleksu budynków. Ich oczom ukazało się dobrze zachowane, długie pomieszczenie zakończone drzwiami. Oczywiście były zamknięte. Podeszli bliżej, a wtedy drzwi się same z siebie otworzyły. Przygotowali się do odparcia ataku. Czekali minutę, półtorej, dwie, a z sali nikt nie wyszedł. - Ja i Luke zobaczymy, co tam się kryje – stwierdził Gladus. W pełnej gotowości weszli do pomieszczenia. - Spokojnie, tu nic nie ma. – Luke krzyknął po chwili. I faktycznie, sala była tylko wybetonowanym, prostopadłościennym pomieszczeniem z parą drzwi i kamerą. Kiedy tylko wszyscy znaleźli się w pokoju, drzwi się zamknęły oraz pojawił się jakiś głos. -Witajcie we wspomaganym komputerowo Centrum Rozrywki Uniwersytetu Uranicznego – brzmiał prawie jak Cyberkuc. – Cieszymy się, że postanowiłeś poświęcić swój czas dla rozwoju nauki. Proszę zaopatrzyć się w urządzenie portalowo-teleportacyjne Uniwersytetu Uranicznego. – Na te słowa z podłogi wysunął się postument z rzeczonym urządzeniem. Wyglądało jak typowe działko naręczne. Kolor był biały. Jego końcówka świeciła na niebiesko, tak samo jak dioda na obudowie. Z przodu miała trzy wysięgniki, zapewne coś na kształt przenośnika grawitacyjnego. - Tylko, że jest nas sześciu, nie możesz dać jeszcze 5? – powiedział Luke. Dyskusja z zaprogramowanym powitaniem Wszechkontrolera nie jest zadaniem obiektu testowego – rozbrzmiał głos, zapewne należący do Wszechkontrolera. - Więcej od niego nie wyciągniemy. To kto to bierze? – zapytał się Gladus. - Luke ma największe obeznanie z bronią, więc on powinien – odpowiedział Rahip. – Ale nie wiem, czy włożysz to na skrzydło. Luke nie dyskutował, tylko założył działo. - Możesz bez problemu z niego korzystać? – pingwin pokiwał głową. - UWAGA!!! Nie patrz na aktywną końcówkę urządzenia. Nie dotykaj aktywnej końcówki urządzenia. Bzzz… Bzzz…- pojawiły się zakłócenia sygnału, a potem kwestia po melmacku. Wszechkontroler kontynuował. - Muszę cię poinformować o zabawnym fakcie. W tym momencie urządzenie przedstawia większą wartość niż dobytek i narządy wszystkich mieszkańców . - Metropolia Wschodnia, tak konkretnie. -Pierwsza komora testowa będzie dostępna za 3… 2… 1… - drzwi na końcu pomieszczenia się otworzyły ukazując pomieszczenie. Następna część >> Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33